Urbanism
In Azraen, Flum and Hormskirk there's a common system of Urbanism. This system was imported by Hormskirk that found plans in the ruins which inspired them to create this level system. At the top of each city there's the statue of each religion that spread the blood to the blood's banks. The statue is directly connected to the mixer which is at the rear of the city Rich floor The rich floor is the highest level of the city. There's few entrances to enter in that part. This floor is lived by the elite of the society, mainly people of the government rich merchants and the commanders of the army. They have an unlimited access to blood of really high rate of purety (almost pure) because of their ranks. They have also access to the best services of the cities. This part of the city is a secret for a majority of the population of the cities. Upper class floor The rich and upper class floor is the second highest level of the city. This floor has a direct access to the blood's banks. And so they have an access to blood with a really good rate of purety. The police is present in this floor of the city and tries to keep away the Lagles. This floor of the city has a direct access to shops, hospitals, schools and banks. The cost of living is high, even more if you're a worker. And only the rich of the city can afford to go there. It's also the most visible floor of the city for merchants and travelers. And this floor represents the showcase of the city Lambda floor In the Lambd floor the inhabitants have a more difficult access to services and the poorest don't have running waters. Also the canalisations of blood to the banks are rarer and so the middle class have more difficulty to have blood of a good rate of purety. But the cost of living is more affordable than the upper class. That's why this floor is mainly occupied by the middle class. Some Lagles hang out on dirty streets and there's some criminality in this floor. But the level of life is quite good despite there's a huge gap between the upper class floor and the lambda one. Poor floor The working class floor is the most horrible one. They live below the city and there's only a few elevators to go to upper levels. And they are highly guarded. Inhabitants have almost no access to running water and there's only few services for workers. There's no canalisations linked to banks and inhabitants have only access to mixed blood. And they have access to it thanks to mixer and the direct canalisation to the working class floor. There's many Lagles that easily spread diseases, which is renforced by the presence of wastes from the canalisation linked to the mixer. Epidemics are frequent in this floor and there's many deaths from these. The corpses are thrown into the mixer to create blood of low purity because the extraction is make badly.